


Hot again

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College, College AU, College Student Lance (Voltron), M/M, Professor Shiro, bad boy keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once he was close enough he poked his index finger in Keith's chest.Quiznakdid this guy work out or something? How could a chest be that hard?!"But I'll have you know that if I tried I could go totally woo anyone."---OrLance and Keith got into a fight that escalated quickly





	Hot again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once he was close enough he poked his index finger in Keith's chest. _Quiznak_ did this guy work out or something? How could a chest be that hard?!
> 
> "But I'll have you know that if I tried I could go totally woo anyone."  
> ___  
> Or  
> Lance and Keith got into a fight that escalated quickly

"Lance, how many times do I have to remind you that you can't just hug me in front of other students! And if we meet up, at least wait until everyone's out," Shiro sighed while getting ready to leave the classroom.

He looked good doing that. Really good. 

"Naw~ Sounds like we have a forbidden student-teacher-relationship or something," Lance chuckled. Hopefully Shiro would understand it as a joke. 

"That's exactly what's happening."  
"Wait what?!" 

Lances head jerked up. 

"I know you're used to us being friends, but firstly I'm still your professor. I-"

 

"you won't stand a chance. He's not into guys," a deep voice interjected. 

Whipping around, Lance could make out where that voice cane from.  
The sexiest guy he ever laid eyes on, and an even sexier mouth. _Goddddd_

"And who are you?!" Cos, just because everything on this guy screamed 'fuck me', didn't mean he was allowed to be an ass.

"His brother."

"What. So you're the legendary Keith? I always thought you'd be cool.." Ha! Take that, scumbag!

Keith only shrugged. "Your words, not mine."

"Actually these were Pidge's words."

A smile appeared on his face. Darn he would totally tap that ass.

"I wasn't actually hitting on Shiro-", He crossed his arms and walked closer. "-I was just joking."

Once he was close enough he poked his index finger in Keith's chest. _Quiznak_ did this guy work out or something? How could a chest be that hard?!

"But I'll have you know that if I tried I could go totally woo anyone."

Shiros brother just quirked an eyebrow in response  
"Sure.. whatever lets you sleep at night."

"You don't believe me," Lance growled. Keith seemed more confused about what to say than ever

"No shit, Sherlock. You can't turn straight guys gay. It isn't possible. So, in conclusion, you can't _'woo anyone'_ ".

Ok. That was it. He let Mr. KnowItAll storm into the course room, bitch about his jokes, but he would certainly not let him insult him, mind you! If Lance McClain stated he could woo anyone, then could do as much!

"How would you know, have you tried?!"

"Wh- are you stupid?! I don't need prove to say that! If a guy's straight, he wont fuck you. Ever! 

"And what if he's just interested in one night cuz I'd make it unbelievably hot?"

Keith blushed like furious. 'how can this guy even say such things. Shiro save me'  
But when he looked over to Shiro his older brother just winked amused.

_'Dear god, please kill this useless shit of a brother.'_

"If he wanted to sleep with you but also with girls, he'd be bi."

"Whatever! I'll prove it to you!"

"Aha," he deadpanned.

_Please don't mention a competition_

"Yeah! By wooing you! Believe me, by the end of the week you'll be begging me to fuck you."

Damn. 

He needed to decline. Immediately.

"As if you could ever woo me." Smooth, Keith, very smooth.

"I can! And Y'know what? I think you're just saying that I can't coz you're jealous of my stunning looks~"

"What stunning looks?"

"Oh c'mon dude!", Lance whined, but the raven didn't intend to let him finish.

"I don't need your looks. Im hot enough as I am now," he replied coldly. Or as coldly as possible with a semi hard on.

"Fine, then why don't we make a bet? If by the end of the week you give in, even if its just for the slightest bit- you have to drop on your knees and kiss my feet. Among other things." Lance grin turned mischievous.

"What!?," Keith yelped, pushing the brunet away. "No way! Why would I even agree to that?"

Lance just huffed arrogantly, completely ignoring Keith's question. "So you don't think you'll be strong enough to resistー" He pointed to himself. "ー _this_ "

 

"I am, you moron. In fact, I could woo you without even trying to !"

 

Fucking  
God  
What just happened

He did it again. He got carried away and he only half regretted it.

Lance and Shiro seemed as baffled by his words as he himself was. Could this day get any worse?!

He got the answer to that faster than he expected.  
The still traumatized Lance stumbled out of the college, followed by an amused Shiro. 

"You didn't mention that you're not straight," he remarked and Keith could practically _hear_ his brother's grin.

Yes, yes it could.


End file.
